metalarmsfandomcom-20200213-history
Enemies
There are several enemies Metal Arms, being either Mils, ZombieBots, and other creatures. The Mil Army Grunt The Grunt is the most common enemy found in the game, wielding one of five weapons. The Grunts are the backbone of the Mils, leading basic assaults and commonplace activities. Grunts will typically have a very cynical attitude and consistently toss grenades wildly, carefree of friendly collateral damage. *Blue - Mining Laser *Red - S.P.E.W. *Green - Rocket Launcher *Black - Rivet Gun *Silver - Toaster Almost all Mil Grunts will start carrying shields after the Morbot Region levels. Leech The Leech is a flying Mil bot and the the second type of Mil encountered in Campaign. It has two abilities. It can spin its claws slicing enemies and it can lift up Glitch tossing the washers out of him. It only appears in the levels Do Ore Die and Morbot City. It is recommended that the player uses the S.P.E.W. or the Rivet Gun to take out the Leech. Guard Although the instruction booklet would have you believe that these are an offshoot of the Grunts, they bear no resemblance to them, and instead look, though not necessarily fight, much more like a Titan. Guards have a large amount of armor and can run relatively fast; while they lack the sheer brute force possessed by the Titan, the Guard's agility allows it to take down larger robots relatively easily. They wield a Halberd with a top-mounted laser similar to the Scatter Blaster. The D-port is located on its back. Vlax Vlax is a purple Grunt who broke through the Droid Mines into Droid Town and managed to escape in a RAT. He was the only Mil who knew the location of Droid Town but was destroyed later by Glitch. He carries a Level 1 Rocket Launcher. Titan The Titan is the commando of the Mil army, armed with chainguns, a shoulder-mounted rocket launcher and a shock wave attack activated by stomping the ground. While the Titan's machine guns can overheat when controlled by the player, it seems that that is not the case as an enemy. The Titan's arms and legs can be easily attacked and loosened or completely removed. When one of its legs are damaged, it is left hopping. After the Morbot Region levels, some Titans will begin to carry shields and Level 3 Rocket Launchers. These enhanced variants are known as Ultra Titans. Trooper Among the weakest enemies in the game, with armor barely above that of Grunts, the Jump Trooper can prove to be difficult targets as they have rapid movement and can fly through the air. They have three distinct attacks; slicing the victim with bayonets on their arms, firing explosive green plasma blasts, or performing an air dive, crashing into the target and dealing heavy damage. The Trooper's weapons are slightly more powerful than those of most Grunts. Snerq The Snerq is a small, agile flying machine. It attacks at range and changes firing positions often. Since they often come in small groups of 2-3, and are hard to hit, a Cleaner is a great strategy, provided you have one. Mining Lasers/S.P.E.W.s are another viable option. Predator The Predator is a large, four-armed flying Mil bot that can shoot either purple lasers or a barrage of orange explosive plasma. Like the Snerq, it will shoot at Glitch while hovering in one spot, but periodically change locations. In Campaign, the player very rarely finds hackable predators. Sentry Turrets There are two types of turrets, large and small. The small ones cannot be boarded and must be destroyed like any other enemy. The large turret can be both recruited and boarded. Both kinds of turret use machine gun fire, but the larger one also uses rockets. Scout Although they pose no direct threat to the player, these small robots will alert other Mils when they spot Glitch. If a Scout cannot find an alarm, it will charge Glitch and self-destruct. Mortar The mortar is an enemy encountered rarely in the campaign, only found within the Ruins of Iron Star, it is a relatively large bot with no notable audio, personality, or movement. The mortar is just a turret on four legs that can turn and move to face the player, and fire slow-moving wave projectiles meant to push the player around (e.g. a much larger version of the titan's stomp ability.) The closest thing to a "personality" you can see of the mortar is in it's idle animation loop, in which it seems to consistently look to the left and right, using it's legs to angle itself instead of just positioning the gun; thus leading to the assumption it's only way of seeing is on the base of the cannon, but instead it relies on a motion tracker like Glitch has. Scientists Scientists will attack you in self-defense by using an electric charge that sucks health away. They can also heal other Mil bots, or even Glitch, if he has used a Recruiter Grenade on them, and so brought them to his side. They will not attack you if you don't attack them Spy Droids These are Mils disguised to pass as droids to sneak into Droid Town so that they may report back to the others on its location. They are just as fast as Glitch, and they all wield a Level 1 Rocket Launcher. They are only fought in the level Unhandled Exception. Other Inhabitants of Iron Star Zombie-Bot King Not much is known about the dubbed "Zombiebot King" other than he is natively hostile to the player & Mozer, and is either allied or, as the name hints, leads the zombiebots. Zombie Bots A very odd race of semi-sentient robots. They are predatory in nature, hunting both Mils and Droids as their way of survival. As Colonel Alloy quotes, they are "robotic abominations with an unquenchable thirst for fresh oil". Zombiebots are named respectively for their ability to remain dormant as a pile of inanimate scrap, and fly to life to it's tall form of rather horrifying nature to prey on it's helpless and less suspecting victims. Swarmers These are spiderlike bots that inhabit the underground layers of the Morbot region. As their name implies, they attack in large groups of hundreds at a time, tearing through walls in an unstoppable wave; they climb and clamber over bots, slowly dismantling and tearing them apart piece by piece. Cut Enemies Mil Commando "An elite Mil shock trooper, similar in abilites to the Droid Commando but more heavily armored." - Scott Goffman (The games' only 3d animator) Mil Sniper Was originally intended to be found in the level "Seen Better Days", Colonel Alloy still references them in the game saying that "The snipers will pick you apart". Snipers were eventually replaced with the black-plated grunts with level 2 rivet guns. Mil Berserker No information on the berserker except that it didn't make it into the game.[citation needed] Swarmer Boss This is the cut/unused Swarmer boss. Hinted at when Slosh says, "there's a big nasty one (swarmer) at the reactor!" Goliath "Next generation Titan, designed for crushing/smashing Droids like ants." - Scott Goffman (The games' only 3d animator) Inferences: Based on the information given and design of the bot, it is assumed this would have been used as a form of boss battle in the game, with the possible ability to smash glitch away much like a zombiebot would it's claws, although at a much greater distance. It should also be noted by the smashed droids on it's shield this bot is just barely shorter than General Corrosive. Category:Characters Category:Enemies